


Conversations with a reluctant muse

by naotalba



Series: drabbles and bits [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Meta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of insight into my writing process . . .</p>
<p>my muse and I don't get along very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with a reluctant muse

From “As Is Mine”

Me: So, Muse, we need to write a Jack/Elizabeth sex scene.  What do you think.  
Muse: Well, she’s always on top with Will, so Jack should be on top.  
Me: Makes sense.  What about foreplay?  
Muse: Will’s always so careful with her - I doubt she’d want the same from Jack.  
Me: Okay, so missionary style with no foreplay- Hey! Muse, I can’t write Jack as a boring lover, I’d be burned at the stake!  
Muse: *evil cackle*

 

From “A Pirate After All”

Me: So, how do I end this?  
Muse: Will jumps overboard.  
Me: Isn’t that a bit overdramatic?  I mean, he started it.  
Muse: He dies of battle wound, and Jack never gets a chance to say how he truly feels.  
Me: Uh, Muse, we’re going the wrong direction here.  
Muse: Oh, fine, if you want to be like that, he gets over it and they live happily ever after. Humpf!

From “Same Story, Different Version”

Me: So I’ve been challenged to write Bootstrap/Tia Dalma.  I’m thinking Dalma=the sea as an extended metaphor.  
Muse: Have fun. *pauses to throw thesaurus at my head before leaving*       

From current work in progress

Me: So [](http://justawench.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://justawench.livejournal.com/)**justawench**  has asked for a fic where Jack is addicted to opium.  Sounds like fun, huh?  
Muse: Oh, yes, this will be great.  Start with a big warm hug between Will and Jack. . .  
Me: Uh, that’s going to be a bit unbelievable if it’s set post AWE.  
Muse: Trust me, it will be fine.  Next, Will’s going to take gentle care of Jack, who’s recovering from being dead.  
Me: Gentle care.  Umm, okay, I guess.  
Muse: Next they spend the night together in bed, just talking.  
Me: Muse, I’m pretty sure that [](http://justawench.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://justawench.livejournal.com/)**justawench**  is over the age of 15, and so pretty much over the “we spent the night together, just talking” thing.  
Muse: But your subconscious obviously isn’t! *raspberry*


End file.
